soldiersofthefuturefandomcom-20200215-history
History
Metal Wars By the year 2132, robot soldiers called biomechs have replaced the world's armies and fighting forces. Each nation controlled their own biomechs and many large and small wars were being fought. The creation of the biomech did not spare mankind from the horror of war. Eliminating many of the human consequences of war, made wars a common occurrence. Biomech armies were fighting all over the world. Working together in secret, Dr. Stuart Gordon Power, a government sponsored research scientist, and Lyman Taggart designed, and began to build a computer matrix powerful enough to override and supplant the computer control systems of all nations responsible for directing biomech soldiers. This computer was called OverMind and the intent was to gain control of the world's biomech armies and order them to stop. It didn't work out that way. OverMind needed the equivalent of engrams, human brain patterns, in order to become operational. Taggart grew impatient with all the safety checks, and in a very dangerous procedure, decided to give the computer his own brain patterns and he linked his mind directly to OverMind. This merging of minds changed them both. Taggart had touched the precision and eternal beauty of the machine. Taggart saw in the machine, a new future for mankind... human intelligence in perfect, immortal machine bodies. Taggart also saw his role as the messiah of the age of the machine. OverMind gained Taggart's desire for power and single-mindedness and blended it with its own machine intelligence. OverMind was now a sentient, thinking machine with control over the entire world's robot armies. This was the beginning of a conflict known as the Metal Wars. Taggart, controlling all the machine soldiers, battling the rest of humanity. The conflict destroyed almost all civilization. Humans who survived were `stored' digitally in the memory banks of OverMind instead of being killed outright. The government realized that Dr. Power was the only man capable of stopping Taggart. While Taggart was building his home base, called Volcania, Dr. Power was constructing Powerbase as a counter-measure. About 6 to 9 months into the Metal Wars, Taggart and OverMind created an autonomous, living, thinking machine, called a biodread. The first biodread, named Soaron, was an incredible destructive force whose purpose was to enforce the will of the machine. Meanwhile, Dr. Power was creating Powersuits, personal, exoskeletonic armor and weapons systems, hoping to turn the battle against Taggart. As the creation of the Powersuits reached the testing stage, Dr. Power's son, Jonathan Power was captured by Taggart. Taggart demanded that Dr. Power surrender himself to save Jonathan's life. Dr. Power met Taggart and tried to bargain with him. But Dr. Power did not cooperate with Taggart's demands. As Taggart was about to kill Jonathan, Dr. Power fights with Taggart to allow his son time to escape. As Dr. Power and Taggart battle, they damage a machine that controls the base's power flow. The room they are in explodes, killing Dr. Power. Taggart, however, is not killed, but severely injured. Taggart awakens to discover that his injuries have been `repaired.' He is now a half robot, half human, cyborg machine. He accepts his condition and changes his name to Lord Dread and continues his assault on humanity. The series takes place 15 years later. Dr. Power's son, Jonathan has taken up the guidon for his dead father. Jonathan, now known as "Captain" Power and four other, "Soldiers of the Future," employing the Powersuits created by Dr. Power, continue the battle against Dread. Timeline The year is the first number, the number after the dash is the month and the number after "Mark" is the day. I.e. 47-2 Mark 15 would mean February 15, 2147. 2132 32-6 Mark 14---Dread kidnaps Jonathan. Dr. Stuart Gordon Power is killed at Volcania. The first powersuit is successfully activated by Hawk. 2147 47-1 Mark 7---Tank encounters Kesko. 47-2 Mark 10---Team destroys Dread's Energy Sub-Statio Zeta. Later Power and Pilot travel to San Francisco to meet up with Athena Samuels, an old friend of Power's. 47-3 Mark 7---Hawk is infected with a mysterious virus by a young boy. 47-3 Mark 14---Hawk is cured. 47-4 Mark 12---Team captures a troopers memory bank. Blastarr and Lackki ar born. 47-4 Mark 17---Dread attempts to convince Jessica Morgan that she should be the designer of the new "human" form. 47-5 Mark 13---Team encounters the Wardogs. 47-5 Mark 20---Andy Jackson sneaks into the Powerbase. 47-6 Mark 14---Power visits his father's grave. 47-7 Mark 3---Power and Hawk are captured by an old military unit with an insane general. 47-7 Mark 12---Team encounters an imposter Captain Power. 47-8 Mark 4---Team travels to Tech City, Texas. Dread and Power go head to head in the Cyberweb. 47-8 Mark 10---Pilot infiltrates Dread's Med-Lab One. 47-8 Mark 16---Dread implements the Styx phase of Project New Order. Tank is infected and runs amuck. 47-8 Mark 30---Team encounters Freedom One. 47-9 Mark 14---Team discovers Haven. 47-10 Mark 15---Team travels to Darktown to help set up the new EdenII checkpoint. 47-11 Mark 26---Dread implements the Icarus and Prometheus phases of Project New Order. The team attacks Volcania to stop him. 47-12 Mark 15---Team celebrates their victory over New Order. 47-12 Mark 22---Dread lashes back. 47-12 Mark 24---Team sets up a Christmas Tree. 47-12 Mark 25---Dread attacks the Powerbase. Pilot is killed trying to save the powersuits and Mentor.